First Day
by firetrixs
Summary: Ranma hasn't been sheltered from too many things in the past due to his father and now he is about to learn the scariest lesson about women there is...


First Day please note: don't own but wish I did!!! Thanks AME!  
  
AKANE WOKE UP ONE RAINY MORNING NOT FEELING TOO GOOD. "IS IT RAINING? I CAN ALMOST FEEL THE RAIN ON MY SKIN." AKANE SAT UP AND THEN ALMOST IMMEDIATELY DOUBLED OVER. "BOY, DO I HURT!" AKANE MADE HER WAY TO THE BATHROOM WITH HER BATH STUFF. AFTER A FEW MINUTES IN THE BATHROOM, YOU COULD HEAR AKANE GROAN, "OH NO, NOT TODAY." SOUN WAS PASSING BY THE BATHROOM AS AKANE WAS VOICING HER DISMAY AND DECIDED TO MAKE SURE THAT HE WAS AWAY OR UNAVOIDABLY DETAINED SO THAT HIS YOUNGEST DAUGHTER COULD NOT ASK FOR HIS HELP OR PRACTICE TODAY.  
  
Akane emerged from the bathroom looking altogether too pissed off at something or everything. "Breakfast everyone!" Akane made her way to the table, not in the mood for anything today. At breakfast, all of the Tendos, but Akane, ate as if on egg shells for they knew what is wrong and didn't want to cross Akane today. Ranma and Genma did as they always did and fought for and to keep the food that was on their plate not knowing that there was a time bomb ticking away nearby. In the process of this daily battle, Akane was bumped into a lot and with each bump Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun flinched and prayed that the explosion wouldn't hurt them. Akane fumed and finished her miso soup and said, "Kasumi, thank you for breakfast. I think I am going to go practice. Dad, would you please help me?"  
  
Soun now getting very scared with an extremely large sweat drop falling, "Ahhhhhhhhh, I would but I have some errands to run in town." Then his eyes land on someone. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. "Besides Ranma should help you. After all he is fiancé and he should be the one to help you hone your skills. Since you both will eventually run the dojo together." Genma looked wary about this turn of events and then he saw the look in Soun's eyes that said, "If you are even remotely intelligent, will go along with this."  
  
"Ah, now why would I want to train her. I mean sure she's built like a brick and strong as an ox but she isn't half as good as me. She should just let me worry about doing marital arts." All the while Akane fumed getting even angrier. "Then come on, Ranma. I need someone to help me." "What are you not going to help my little girl when she asks you such a humble request. Then maybe you need some stricter training with the Master or maybe you should leave my household and return to yours. The thought of going home to his mother was both a happy and scary thought. He would love to get to know his mother and try to have some sort of normal relationship with her but then again, there was her katana and that stupid promise that Genma had made with her. There is no choice, I have to practice with Akane. "Alright. I'll do it." Ranma said sullenly like a kid forced to do a detestable chore like cleaning a two-week old dirty kitty litter box.  
  
Just glad to have someone to practice with Akane ignored Ranma's comment and tone. I'll show him that I can be good and do something with that 'brute strength'. When they left for the dojo and Kasumi went to the phone and put the ambulance on stand-by just in case.  
  
They just got to the dojo and Ranma and Akane faced off in front of each other. Ranma had not intention of making this out to be more than it really was, just Akane's pathetic attempt to become a marital artist when she can just be a liability to him in battle. Ranma had no idea of the change that had come over Akane this day. Akane ran to him just like she had done before on the first day they had met. But today was different and from the get-go there was something different. Akane was more focused than ever and he was just getting away from her attacks. If this keeps up one of us is going to tire and I sure hope that it isn't going to be me. Akane comes at Ranma with a series of punches and kicks showing more skill in these few minutes than he had seen in that past months. If I didn't know better I could say that this was either Shampoo or Ukyo and definitely not Akane. What has gotten into her?  
  
Hah! Now you are at least paying some attention. Ranma doesn't have that dazed look that says "have we started yet?" Lets try something a little faster and more skillful and see how he likes it. Boy, is this helping! The pains are going down and the aggression is ebbing. I just hope that I don't spill out over the edges! I wish that Nabiki had gone to the store earlier. What she uses is much better for this type of thing, not Kasumi's.  
  
What is going on? Now she is speeding up. At some point she might be good enough to learn Chestnut Fist. She is even looking like she is enjoying herself. "Whoa!" That round house kick almost connected. Now it's time to end this, but I don't want to hurt her. If I hurt her I might as well just jump off the radio tower. With that thought, Ranma ducked down and swept Akane's legs out from under her and pinned her down. They just laid there not moving and breathing hard or at least harder than normal.  
  
Akane composed herself with an all too cheerful look and smile on her face said, "Thanks Ranma. I needed that." Too stunned to say much of anything, Ranma slowly moved off of Akane and just sat that with an all too stupid expression on his face. Akane got up and left Ranma there on the floor of the dojo and ran inside the house to take a nice relaxing hot bath to get rid of the last of the pain. Upstairs, Kasumi would, no doubt, have prepared a heating pad, aspirin, a glass of water and a book or some sort of entertainment for her to do while she waited to feel better.  
  
Kasumi had just finished getting everything ready for Akane and then went to check in on Ranma. Akane hadn't yelled for help, so he must be alright. Kasumi called the hospital and thanked them for being on-call and talk to them later. This 'practice' is yet another good reason for those two to get together. If Ranma could get through the past fifteen minutes with Akane then he could survive living with her as man and wife. Although, childbirth is suppose to be worse than the periods so then there might be some problem then but that is a long time off or at least until they got married whenever father and Mr. Saotome tricked them into it. Kasumi just saw a stunned Ranma sitting up on the floor of the dojo with the deer caught in the headlights look to him. "Don't worry Ranma it's over, at least for the time being. I'll go fix you something to eat and some nice soothing tea." As always food brought Ranma out of anything. "What is with Akane? I mean she was almost good!" "Don't worry Ranma. She is only like this a couple of days of year." "What do you mean?" A new voice enters, "She is having the first day of her period, Saotome." It was Nabiki. "She is always like this on her first day. I swear she must get the worst cramps of all and her temper doesn't help matters. Although even the most even tempered becomes a real bitch monster on the first day." "Now, Nabiki watch your language. She is right Ranma. Akane won't be like this for another four weeks or so." "I think I'll be out of town next month. Training or fishing, just away from her." He got up and followed Kasumi into the kitchen for the food and the much needed tea.  
  
From a distance, the two fathers were as always playing shogi listened in on the fight and the conversations that went on in the dojo. "I don't think we should have done that to the boy. It was rather harsh. Although it was good training for how to deal with women." "He had to learn Saotome. This too, is a part of training and he had to learn it sooner or later." "So, who's next?" "I think Kasumi." "Oh then we can relax, she definitely won't be as bad as Akane." "What are you talking about! She's worse! At least with Akane is up front about it. Remember the time that she was possessed by the oni?" "Yeah, why?" "Not all of that was the oni. Most of it was her on her first day." "Oh no! I think it's high time for a training session in China and to find a cure." "Yeah, that should take months even years to complete. Hopefully, by then my girls would have gone through menopause by then and it would be safe to return." "Do you think we should bring the boy?" "We need an heir to the school. He has to stay behind." "That is too cruel but then again, it's training. We had to endure the same thing with our wives. Thankfully, I took Ranma away on the training trip and there was all of Happosai's panty raids uh,..training journeys. We'll leave tomorrow, right Tendo?" "Yeah, before they wake and before there is a triple threat." They both shudder at the thought and made silent plans for the trip in the morning.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is dedicated to all the women out there. A statement so that men know what we go through every month. This is in truth my first finished fanfic. I have been working on another but it is much longer and need more attention than this one and this one just came to me on my first day. As for the time line of events for when this happened I have no clue, I just started naming events that I remember and used them for humorous parts. As for the truth of the events and whether Soun or Genma or any one would leave b/c of a woman's period is beyond me but I know that my boyfriend and his father did go fishing when his sister and mother coincide with each other. To be honest that this is a creative outlet to express the frustration of leaking for a week every month and the pain and tribulations that it causes. Thanks!  
  
C & C: firetrixs@excite.com 


End file.
